


Summertime

by helena_s_renn



Series: My Brother, Myself [3]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Big Brother-Little Brother Relationship, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Garage Band, Growing Up, Insecurity, Jake/Josh those last two prompts, M/M, No action between Jake and Sam, Puberty, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Josh was leaning against the wall a few feet away. "Exactly what was going on in there?"Jake replied, "I told him to wash his freaking pits and get over the fact he's not a little boy anymore.""Yeah-huh..." Eyes so soft and so sharp at the same time raked him up and down. "Leave it to you to get sprung over B.O." Stepping closer, Josh purred, "Your dick's hard, Jakey. Why's that?"
Relationships: Jake Kiszka and Sam Kiszka, Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Series: My Brother, Myself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> *As always, no disrespect intended. There are characters, not the real GVF.
> 
> *Sam is 13, the twins are 16.

In winter, their garage could be warmed by one of those construction-site space heaters, fiery in the center. The temperature changes weren't the best for their instruments, but they took the guitars inside when it dropped below chilly in there. 

In the summer, there was no helping the heat. The A/C from the house didn't reach out there and no one would spring for a separate unit for the garage. 

Jake had been smelling Sam for an hour. They all had. He finally called a halt, couldn't stand the stench like a combination of raw onion, ear wax and aging cheese any longer. 

"Alright, young man," he imitated a not-so-sweet old lady, "we are going to get the funk out. Abscond thine malodorous self to the shower and cleanse the filth from thine..." 

The answer came in two separate octaves with a crack between. "Fine, I get it! Shut up!" Sam's face was flaming but pointed at the floor, and Jake grinned like a little punk. They both set their guitars on stands and then, careful of the various cords littering the ground, Jake chased his little brother into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sam tried to slam the door in his face. No luck. 

Jostling him in, Jake grabbed for the hem of Sam's pitted-out tee, thinking it was odd that Sam hadn't abandoned his shirt like everyone else in the hotbox of the garage. "Take this off and burn it!" 

"No!" 

Sam startled Jake into backing up a step and raising his eyebrows and his hands. He'd never heard such vehemence from the youngest of them. "Fine. Whatever. Just get rid of that stink. You'll never get a girlfriend if you reek like that." 

Turning away, Sam mumbled, "Never will anyway..." 

Always keen for anything even vaguely related to sex, Jake proceeded carefully. He'd been wrapped up in Josh literally since conception; this sly little fox cringing away from him, he didn't know nearly as well. Little brothers were for teasing and tagging along and harassing into playing bass 'cuz someone had to do it, no way was Jake going to lower himself nor could Josh be bothered. 

Suddenly, the reality of what Sam's problem was hit Jake like a punch to the gut. He was smelling puberty. It was like when... Here he stood again in this bathroom, where he and Josh had first put hands on each other in 'that' way. The combination was giving him a semi. In nothing but nylon basketball shorts hanging low on his hips, it was going to be noticeable any second. 

"Why would you say that?" Jake asked as casually as he could, for once in his life going for 'older brother'-ly wisdom, such as it was. "Nothing wrong with you that some soap and a few burgers won't cure." 

"I'm too skinny. See? Even you think so." Sam backed away and leaned against the wall between the towel rack and the tub surround, as far from his brother as he could get without entering the shower. 

A bit confused, Jake asked him, "'Even me...?' Meaning what?" 

"Well..." Looking more trapped than ever, Sam demanded, "You go both ways, right? So you like boys AND girls, and I'm... not... you know. Good looking." 

Jake blinked. He'd had no idea Sam knew about this stuff, much less considered his orientation. His little brother went on, "When we go play gigs the, ah, um, women are all over you and Josh."

"Dude, we play in bars and at biker rallys. Those are not the kind of women you want for girlfriends! What do you want, some leathery old biker bitch with a smoker's hack and a bunch of tattoos to bust your cherry?" That was too much even for Jake.

"Who busted yours?" Sam wanted to know. "How old were you? Were you in love? Did it hurt?" 

Jake opened his mouth, and shut it again. He didn't want to lie, yet some things he wouldn't tell. 

"Thirteen, fourteen. None of your business, who. With my first woman it didn't hurt for me, but it did for her - it was her first time, too. You know about hymens, right?" Sam's face was the epitome of 'Too much information' ending in at least five exclamation points but as far as Jake was concerned, if the little shit was going to get up in his grill with questions he was going to get the un-edited version. "And my first... dude. Which... yeah, it did hurt, some. But I liked it anyway. It was, um, educational." He didn't mention certain things that pre-dated either of these events.

Eyes huge and mouth agape, Sam swallowed as he chewed on this new information. Jake noticed that his Adam's apple was visible. His curiosity wandered elsewhere such as where baby brother was at on the Tanner scale*, which yes, he'd looked up online in the school library when he was going through the turbulence of adolescence. Such thoughts - and the actions that followed - had always been so organic, easy, second nature with his twin. His insides squirmed with wrongness of checking out his pubescent sibling but it only made him harder. He had to find an out.  
*system of measuring physical maturity in boys and girls

However, Sam didn't ask any more questions. Maybe he was shocked to the core. More likely, Jake thought sardonically, he needed to beat off. 

"I'll go. Your stench is making my eyes water. See this?" Jake picked up a stick of his favorite brand of anti-perspirant from the countertop by the sink and waved it around. "Use it!" Tossing it at Sam, he made to leave. 

No, he didn't want to go get himself off thinking about Sam naked in the shower. But what choice did he have?

"Jake..." He looked back to see Sam pulling his shirt off, overhead. As he'd suspected, there was dark hair under each arm. The last time he'd seen Sam shirtless had been maybe a month ago and Sam had been hairless then. He was, as he'd mentioned, almost painfully thin but it was his natural build, not that he was starving. Jake beaded on nipples that were no longer pale pink little scabs but darker and surrounded by a raised ring of tiny bumps.

He almost forgot to answer. "...What?" 

"Um..." 

Jake waited, his hands folded over his crotch. He had yet to figure out why he was still here; he must be developing an immunity to the stench. 

"I wanna know... what it's like. You know." 

For fuck's sake. Even Jake had not been quite this young. He laughed to cover his discomfort. "Find a girl your age, or a little older. Lots of high school chicks like 'em younger so they can, like, teach you. Don't I know!" 

Sam digested this bit of intel from the Jake Kiszka playbook. "I... never thought of that. But they're not gonna look at me." 

"Look, in a few months, you're gonna hit your growth spurt and shoot up, you'll probably get taller than me and Josh. You're in a band! What's not to like?" 

"Dude! I just told you. And all these zits! And my hair! It's one big ugly cowlick." 

"So grow it out." 

"And look like a girl?" 

Jake snorted in protest, flipping his too-long bangs to the side. "No one's gonna mistake you for a girl, Sammy. No tits. Now get in the shower." 

"Then get out." Sam's voice cracked again.

"'Bye," said Jake abruptly as he and his hard-on escaped. In the hallway, he breathed clean air, clean in more than one sense of the word. 

Josh was leaning against the wall a few feet away. He visually perused Jake's body and licked his lips before asking, "Exactly what was going on in there?" 

Rolling his eyes, Jake replied, "I told him to wash his freaking pits and get over the fact he's not a little boy anymore." 

"Yeah-huh..." Eyes so soft and so sharp at the same time raked him up and down. "Leave it to you to get sprung over B.O." Stepping closer, Josh purred, "Your dick's hard, Jakey. Why's that?" 

"Because it's been a week since you got on your knees for me, bitch. Huh? Right here, right now." Jake pointed at the floor. 

"No... too many people around," murmured Josh, eyes cutting to the stairway. The urgency of their hormones meant almost having been caught once too often. "Don't need that sort of shitstorm. Attic." 

"Mm," Jake nodded, and he made for their room. The space above it, under the eaves, had become their own little den of iniquity. They got up there one then the other, through the trap door in the ceiling at the back of Jake's closet. Boost, pull, hoist, reel, and they both lay panting for a moment upon the narrow boards they'd smuggled up there. The low, slanted roof absorbed the sun's most punishing rays. Sauna-level heat would kill the moment, so to remedy that, Jake reached over to turn on the box fan on a very long extension cord they'd creatively acquired. 

"Alright, then... Suck it." Jake lifted his ass enough to push his shorts down around his shins; his knees, which he had spread wide, presented a clear invite which Josh accepted. He usually liked to play around with licking and teabagging. Not today. Jake needed it bad; riled up over Sam as he was (of all people!) and he just needed Josh to own him and restore the oneness of the universe, of them. The first compression of wet heat and the slight rasp of tongue made Jake throw his arms overhead, arching so hard his hipbones stuck out from the bunched muscle below. Josh worked him down further and further, grinding his throat like a reverse mortar and pestle. Eventually, he had to come up for air.

"Did you touch him? Or vice versa?" Josh looked merely curious. 

"No. Just talk. He's curious about sex and horny. Good lord, that kid." 

"He's 13. Why are you surprised?" 

Jake shrugged. "Fuzzy memories." 

"Better cut back on the weed." Josh paused while he licked a circle around the flared ridge of Jake's glans. The remaining inches stiffened to the point of pain. "We'll always be each other's... one true thing. But I won't hold you back. If you want to. He obviously does." 

Jake said nothing. How could he when Josh's tongue brought him close in just a few flicks? It was confusing enough he'd noticed Sam's... interest. But Josh had? Who else, then? Being with Josh as well as having girlfriends had never been an issue. This was somehow different. And was Josh really so nonchalant about it - to him? His twin? His first? "What? Are you, like, giving your blessing?" his brain finally scraped together enough words to ask.

"Use a condom," chirped Josh, wiggling his tongue into the slit.

"I'm not gonna fu--" Jake began, shocked for more than one reason. He peed from there! That was nasty, and he wasn't sure about anything going into _that_ tiny defenseless hole. He nearly came again right then. 

"Well then put it on him, help him jack off into it, I dunno. Just make sure he gets the point, even if you two don't... for now..." Josh sounded so sure about it, in between stroking Jake's dick and what he was doing with his mouth and the eye-fucking, that sex would happen with Sam some day. It was the strangest thing ever to think that Jake, of anyone, would be mindful of his little brother's innocence but as it stood, any longer and he'd be too late whether he was involved or not. 

And the imagery Josh had just presented...! Jake reached down to yank at his balls or it would have been over. "What are you tryna..." he moaned, louder. 

"Hush!" Josh admonished. 

"You're a fine one to tell anyone to be quiet, the set of lungs on you." Just recently, Josh had tapped in to some inner reserve, some rare god-given aquifer of musical stamina. He was still working on it, but Jake had seen and heard it for what it was: something pure that he'd never have no matter how many times he practiced till his fingertips bled. It was also their ticket out of a static hell of small town ennui, where regardless of one's teenaged dreams, radicalness and testosterone-driven antics, you still ended up working 7-3 or 9-5 at the high school, the bank, the local automotive dealership, or that goddamned Christmas store... if you were lucky. Jake wasn't lucky, other than in ways involving the thing between his legs that frankly, he was quietly amazed Josh would use that same mouth on him that he... 

"Fuck!" A slippery finger found and breached his hole. They'd somehow made that jump around the time Josh's upper register had manifested. He pushed his knees to the makeshift floorboards and thrust, clenched, trying to make contact with the magic spot inside. 

Josh came up for air again, face red from exertion. "Wanna?" 

"Yeah, oh gawd Josh, man... need you to make me scream... silently," Jake whispered, trying to prove such a thing was feasible. 

"Mm... turn over then." Josh moved back enough to wiggle out of his shorts. Since both of them were already shirtless and barefoot, it was only one degree of separation to fully bare. He unzipped, and his erection bounced free. 

"No. I wanna see you. You, not... anyone else." Jake needed a memory set in stone, to take with him everywhere like his guitar. He had the feeling their paths might diverge just a little more from now on. Jake wanted one thing: the band. Josh had other interests, too. Other interests meant other people. 

"Boys don't do it that way." 

"Says who?" Jake demanded. "You tried to tell me boys don't kiss each other and..." He drew Josh down upon himself. Their sweat-sheened chests collided and their lips connected, brushed, sucked, tongue suddenly licking tongue, teeth, lips. Legs tangled; between, their junk mashed together before Josh, mindful, lifted up a little. When he did, he grabbed the little bottle of lotion. 

Up on his elbows, Jake held still for Josh's fingers, the weirdness of greasing his hole, stretching it, occupying him. They always took turns. At first he'd been scared of what it made him. Sure, they had been raised by progressive parents, but it was the Midwest, after all. It had really never occurred to him till today when faced with his other brother's developing sexuality that whether one was straight, gay, bi, or whatever, brothers - siblings - weren't supposed to be lovers. The word made him squirm, it was so oogie but he did have feelings that couldn't be replicated with anyone else, he was sure. He and Josh hid it, as far as he was concerned, because of their age and because they were both boys. Men. It struck him now: his brother was prepping his ass. His brother was about to fuck him. Jake had just told his brother to do him missionary so he could see him and kiss him while they fucked. God, what would Sam be like? All hands and feet, floppy hair, and yet he moved too fast. Could Jake even breach that bony little ass? Yes, Jake considered the logistics intellectually but did that extend to attraction? 

He had to be honest. It did. Yes, it did. Somehow. 

He almost lost his erection. 

But then Josh prodded that thing up in him and a trail of clear slick dribbled out of Jake's dick onto his belly. An involuntary rush, a tickle. Once again he was hard as nails, thrusting against Josh's hand, circling his hips and pulling him into himself. 

He loved the feel of Josh's body, whether he had words to express it or not. It matched his, like mirror images with only tiny differences. Josh had his own dick in hand, braced on one elbow and leaning over Jake, already halfway in, confident as he always was once he decided something was worth doing. His hips jabbed, forestalled by the new angle till he laid down prone and Jake, grabbing at his butt and raising his legs, tilted just right. 

Whatever his resolve, Jake would have wailed like his twin had Josh's mouth not covered his at that exact moment. Jake was beyond stopping, even from his position on the bottom, on his back. The lead-up of events and thoughts and now being rooted by someone who could read his every little nuance of need, he was higher than a fucking kite, whispering between kisses and licks, around his brother's tongue in his mouth, "Josh, Josh, feels so good, like you're me and I'm you... hit that spot for me, please hit it, goddammit, gotta..." 

"I am hitting it, dickwad!" sneered Josh. It was only his sex-face, not true disdain. "Work with me, huh, rub up on me." 

Jake whined, "Need your hand..." His fingers dug into his twin's ass cheeks, which were pumping hard. Their combined rhythm and shifting weight upon the unsecured wooden boards was starting to make a muted thump-thump no one was going to mistake for a drum or a bass. Josh must have realized it too. One hand slid between them going unerringly for Jake's dick sandwiched between the lower planes of their bellies. Returning the favor, Jake folded his arms to get his hands between their chests to pluck and twiddle with his twin's hard little nipples. It was Josh's turn to have to suppress a shriek. 

They had to go fast, before anyone investigated. They had to go fast, because the fire of adrenaline and endorphins dumped into their bloodstreams demanded release. They engaged in a staring contest as Josh's hand and rolling hips sped faster and faster and Jake, mouth wide-open in his inferred silent scream pinched hard enough to leave bruises. Girls had done it to him, but now he wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, ankles crossed and locked. Looking up, Jake wondered if he'd ever find anyone as perfectly-made and -formed as Josh, and that wasn't even his own ego speaking. His lower body tightened, and his balls started to sting, ready to spew. "Kiss me when I come... gonna...!" 

Already there, Josh filled him in one more perfect way, their five seconds of paradise. Jake shot so hard his come smeared their torsos as high as his neck, for even then they could not be still and there was a final thump when Josh fell upon him and lay heavy and limp. 

"Ugh... what a mess," Jake groaned presently. 

"Yeah, well that's your fault." 

Jake had to agree. 

"Think Sam's done whacking it yet?" Josh gave him the hairy eyeball and Jake's dick, sticky and not fully relaxed yet, twitched inside Josh's curled hand, which was still on it.

"Are you saying we need a shower before we're glued together?"

"I'm saying that brat is standing on your bed, listening." Josh bent down to lick the froth off Jake's left nipple, and then levered himself up. 

Below, through the trapdoor, Jake could hear the shifting of a mattress, then the sound of feet hitting the floor and rapidly retreating. "I cannot believe him," he groaned. 

Josh chortled, throaty, "He's gonna be a handful." 

Speculatively, Jake made a circle of his thumb and forefinger and held it up, raising his eyebrows. Josh smirked. Jake made the circle a little bigger, then shook his head. They both had a laugh at their little brother's expense as Jake tightened the circle to a smaller diameter than originally, and Josh waved his pinkie in the air. 

"Poor Sam," cackled one. "He'll grow," corrected the other.

Fin.


End file.
